Magia
by Emma.Reads
Summary: La encontró, la curó, y se enamoró. Edward sabía que volvería a verla, porque aquello que había pasado allí, no había sido una mera casualidad. Pueden llamarlo magia, destino, o como fuese, él sólo sabía que sin siquiera darse cuenta, aquella castaña había cambiado su vida-
1. Chapter 1

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" La castaña no levantó la vista, y tampoco contestó. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y secarse una lágrima con el dorso de su mano embarrada. "Esto se ve mal" volvió a hablar la voz, haciendo referencia a la rodilla ensangrentada de la muchacha.

La muchacha quería que ese hombre se fuera. Demasiado tenía ya con estar pasando tanta vergüenza. No necesitaba que nadie se riera todavía más de ella.

"Necesitas vendarlo" Volvió a murmurar el hombre acuclillado frente a ella, y Bella se dignó por fin a levantar la mirada. Un par de preciosos ojos verdes la miraron de vuelta, y sintió el aire atascado en la garganta.

"Estoy bien" Se las arregló para decir, sin despegar la mirada de la de aquel hombre.

Él volvió a echarle una ojeada a su herida. "Tu rodilla no piensa lo mismo" comentó algo burlón, y Bella frunció el ceño, ofendida.

"Vete de aquí. Puedo arreglármelas sola" Respondió, arrimándose todavía más al viejo roble que tenía a sus espaldas.

Edward la miró unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón ablandarse dentro del pecho. Su cabello estaba alborotado debido a la reciente caída, sus enormes ojos marrones lo miraban llenos de lágrimas, pero aún así enfadados, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, surcadas por lágrimas y algo manchadas de tierra. Parecía tan frágil. Tan pequeña, allí frente a él, echa un ovillo.

"Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte" Intentó calmarla. "Sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Te duele?"

Bella asintió, mientras seguía con su mirada a una gruesa gota de sangre, que escapaba de la herida y rodaba por su pierna hasta internarse en su tennis. Bella torció el gesto. Qué asco.

Edward sonrió, sacó un inmaculado pañuelo de papel de su delantal, y limpió el rastro de sangre con lentitud.

Bella se estremeció, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Edward, que se detuvo antes de llegar a la herida.

"¿Te da miedo la sangre?" Preguntó, intentando distraerla al ver su pálido rostro.

"Su olor me marea" Edward consideró si sería oportuno resaltar que los humanos no podían realmente sentir el olor de la sangre, pero decidió que lo mejor sería obviarlo.

"Déjame curarte." Susurró, y a Bella se le estrujó el corazón. Las palabras habían sonado demasiado íntimas, demasiado tierna para un par de extraños.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, elevando la mirada hacia él otra vez, y Edward tuvo la sensación de que repentinamente habían dejado de hablar de la herida. Antes de que el cobrizo pudiera contestar, Bella volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "Estaré bien, en serio".

"Sólo serán unos minutos" Insistió el cobrizo. No tenía intención de abandonar a aquella muchachita allí, sola, lastimada y bañada en lágrimas en medio de un parque. "¿Ves ese edificio blanco de allí?" Bella siguió la dirección de su mano, y asintió. "Es el hospital en el que trabajo".

"¿Eres médico?" Preguntó, reparando por primera vez en su delantal blanco como la nieve.

"Pediatra." Respondió el cobrizo con una sonrisa de lado. "Si me dejas llevarte hasta allí, te vendaré la herida, y asunto resuelto."

Bella se debatió, mirando alternativamente la herida y al hombre que tenía en frente. Podría quedarse allí, regodeándose en su torpeza y dolor, o dejar que aquel sexi doctor la curara.

Finalmente, hizo lo que cualquier chica en su sano juicio haría, e intentó ponerse de pie.

No tuvo mucho éxito, y Edward se levantó de un salto para extender un brazo hacia ella.

Ignorando la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió en cuanto tomó su mano, Bella se levantó del suelo intentando apoyar todo su peso en sólo un pie.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Edward rodeó su cintura con un brazo, haciendo que la castaña se apoyara casi en su totalidad sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Sonrió al notar la gran diferencia de tamaños.

"Claro que puedo" Murmuró ella, terca. "Me raspé, no me amputé la pierna".

Edward soltó una carcajada que a Bella le pareció hermosa, y siguió caminando con ella hasta llegar a la avenida.

"Permiso" Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar por qué pedía permiso, Edward se agachó y la tomó en brazos como una novia. La castaña tardó un par de segundos en recobrar el aliento.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la cálida sensación que la llenó por dentro, y se revolvió entre sus brazos.

"Quédate quieta o te cargaré sobre mi hombro. Y créeme, eso sí que será vergonzoso" Bella dejó de revolverse inmediatamente, pero lo siguió fulminando con la mirada.

"Te dije que sí podía caminar".

"Puedes caminar, pero lo haces extremadamente lento. La señal se hubiera vuelto roja de vuelta antes de que hubiéramos llegado a la acera" se burlo, y Bella refunfuñó como una niña, haciéndolo reír. "Señorita…" Edward la depositó en la puerta del hospital, y volvió a rodear su cintura con un brazo, guiándola dentro.

Bella intentó girar hacia la derecha a la vez que él giraba a la izquierda, y ambos se miraron contrariados.

"Urgencias está para allá" Protestó la castaña.

"Pero pediatría está para allá".

"¿Pediatría?" Bella frunció el entrecejo, pero Edward no la dejó seguir refutando y la guió hacia la izquierda.

"Te dije que soy pediatra. Iremos a mi consultorio y te vendaré."

"Oh… Pensé que me dejarías en Urgencias".

"No." Respondió con simpleza, para luego hacerla ingresar en una puerta cuyo cartel rezaba _'Dr. Cullen. Pediatra'._

"¿Cullen?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen" Respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez para sentarla sobre la camilla. El papel crujió bajo su peso y Bella lo observó tomar un papel del escritorio. "¿Y el nombre de la señorita es…?"

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de voz empleado por Edward. Realmente, parecía un pediatra atendiendo a una niña pequeña.

"Swan. Isabella Swan".

"Isabella…" Susurró mientras escribía su nombre en la ficha, con una caligrafía perfecta, no muy usual en un médico, y Bella decidió que adoraba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Edward Cullen. "Entonces, ¿La señorita Isabella está muy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes?" Preguntó tomando un par de materiales con eficiencia.

"Deja de hablarme como si tuviera tres años" Murmuró Bella divertida.

Edward se giró sorprendido, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre" Respondió, acercándose a ella con un paquete de gasas, cinta y unos frasquitos de líquido que a Bella no le gustaron nada.

"Sí, la señorita Isabella está muy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes" Respondió mientras Edward desgarraba el sobre de las gasas.

El cobrizo levantó la mirada, divertido.

"¿De verdad?" Bella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

"Soy bastante torpe." Se limitó a responder.

"Ya veo…" Susurró el doctor Cullen, colocando su mano derecha junto a la rodilla ensangrentada de Bella, rozando su pierna. La castaña se revolvió, nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. Edward tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo mojo en un líquido transparente, antes de acercarlo a su herida. Automáticamente, Bella se echó hacia atrás. "Es solo agua".

"No es agua".

"Es agua oxigenada. Para limpiar la herida."

"Me arderá".

"No, no arderá, Isabella".

"Bella."

"¿Perdón?"

"Todos me llaman Bella" Susurró bajito, y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Bien, Bella, te prometo que no re ardera. Y si lo hace, podrás vengarte de mí luego, ¿Bien?" Bella rodó los ojos, seguía tratándola como si tuviera tres años.

"Te tomo la palabra" Edward sonrió y volvió a acercar el algodón a su rodilla.

Bella se crispó cuando le rozó la herida, pero frunció el ceño al no sentir ningún escozor. Sólo el frío líquido mojando la ensangrentada rodilla.

"¿Y bien?" Bella no respondió, sino que siguió mirando cómo las expertas manos de Edward limpiaban la herida, hasta que sólo quedó un grueso corte de unos seis centímetros allí. Luego de eso, tomó otro frasquito con un líquido más oscuro, y antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, lo roció sobre la herida.

Bella maldijo en voz baja. Ese sí que ardía.

"¡Dijiste que no ardería!" Se quejó.

"Dije que el agua no ardería. Esto es desinfectante. Sólo ardió un poquito".

"Ardió mucho" lo corrigió la castaña, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y Edward le sonrió con ternura.

"Eres una exagerada" El cobrizo comenzó a tapar la herida con las vendas, y Bella se limitó a poner un pequeño mohín.

Edward decidió que esa expresión era la más dulce que había visto en toda su vida, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acariciar aquel sobresaliente labio inferior.

"¿Lo ves? Apuesto a que no fue tan trágico como pensabas" Edward no pudo resistirse más, y levantó una mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla derecha de Isabella, limpiando a su paso la manchita de tierra que descansaba allí.

Bella entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, y el pulgar de Edward rozó aquellos labios casi imperceptiblemente.

Ambos se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos, asimilando aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que los había abarcado por completo.

"Edward…" El cobrizo sonrió, adoraba el sonido de su voz. "Creo que debo irme". Bueno, lo adoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No."

"Sí, yo… Debo irme." De un segundo al otro, la expresión fascinada de Isabella se convirtió en una precavida, y llena de angustia.

Edward sintió el desasosiego en carne propia al ver su rostro bañado en dolor, pero se alejó un paso para dejarla bajarse de la camilla.

"¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin decir nada, mientras volvía a apoyar los pies en el suelo, ignorando la mano extendida de Edward.

"Lo siento. Me olvidé por completo de… Yo… Lo siento" Hablaba incoherencias, mientras miraba nerviosamente la puerta. "De verdad que necesito irme" Suspiró, con una expresión rayando el miedo, y Edward asintió cauteloso.

Deseaba tanto saber qué sucedía con ella.

"Bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo…" Se encogió de hombros levemente, "Ya sabes dónde encontrarme".

"Claro…Sí" Bella lo volvió a mirar por última vez, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, y por ende, a él. "Muchas gracias, Edward" Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, pero sus labios sólo llegaron a su mentón. Dejó un ligero beso allí, y se giró para irse.

Edward observó a la castaña marcharse, desorientado en medio de su propio consultorio, y con sólo una certeza en mente.

Volvería a verla, porque aquello que había pasado allí, no había sido una mera casualidad.

Pueden llamarlo magia, destino, o como fuese. Edward sólo sabía que tarde o temprano, volvería a encontrarse con su castaña.

.

**Buenos días a todas. O buenas noches, o buenas tardes, dependiendo de la hora a la que lean esto (¿) **

**¿Les ha gustado? Lo escribí hoy mientras intentaba terminar un capítulo de otra historia, y esto saltó a mi cabeza así de la nada. La idea original sería hacer un pequeño minific. Ya saben, unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Sólo necesito que me digan si vale la pena seguir escribiéndolo, si les gustó o no.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Un enorme beso para todas.**

**Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen maldijo cuando se derramó el café sobre la mano, pero no apartó la vista de la muchacha que caminaba unos tres metros por delante de él.

¿Sería ella?

Estaban a sólo unos cuantos metros del hospital, ¡Quizás había venido a verlo!

Aceleró el paso, persiguiendo aquella cabellera castaña que ondeaba al viento.

Tenía que ser ella.

_Por favor, que sea ella…_

Cuando la tuvo a un palmo de distancia, estiró el brazo y la tomó por el codo.

La castaña se volteó…Y unos enormes ojos azules lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Edward espiró, decepcionado.

"Lo siento. Pensé…Que eras alguien más."La chica lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa felina.

"No hay problema, guapo" Respondió, acercándose unos cuantos centímetros a él.

Edward se contuvo de rodar los ojos, y fingió una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, y, em…Adiós." Pasó al lado de Sonrisa Felina y siguió su camino al hospital.

Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Antes de conocer a Isabella, habría flirteado con esa castaña, le habría pedido su número y se habría acostado con ella.

Y ahora…Ahora se había ido de allí, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Y es que él no quería más ojos azules. No quería más sonrisas cargadas de interés sexual, ni más cuerpos voluptuosos.

Él quería esos enormes ojos chocolate, esa preciosa sonrisa tímida, y ese pequeñito cuerpecito perfecto.

Ese cuerpecito que no veía desde hacía tres semanas.

Suspiró mientras caminaba dentro del hospital.

Necesitaba volver a verla. Asegurarse de que estaba bien.

El recuerdo de Isabella, saliendo de su consultorio apresurada y con el rostro lleno de angustia lo hacía pensar si hubiera sido mejor no dejarla ir.

¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Qué andaba mal con ella?

Como todos los días, siguió martillándose la cabeza con preguntas hasta que entró en su consultorio.

"Tú debes ser Jeremy" El pequeñín de cabellera dorada le sonrió, revelando dos huecos en su sonrisa.

Edward adoraba a los niños. Adoraba trabajar con ellos.

Su inocencia, su humor, lo ayudaban a seguir manteniendo con vida al niño que algún día fue.

La mañana se le pasó especialmente lenta ese día, y cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, caminó fuera de su oficina con rapidez.

Cada día se sentaba en el bar junto al hospital, almorzando y mirando por la ventana con atención, tensándose cada vez que una cabellera castaña pasaba por allí, y desilusionándose cuando no reconocía el rostro de Bella en ellas.

"Espere aquí, señorita Isabella, y pronto la atenderemos" Edward frenó en seco cuando pasada frente al pasillo de emergencias, y se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña que estaba sentada unos metros más allá.

¿Se habría vuelto loco y estaba ilusionando?

Se aceró todavía más, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha cuyo rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una cortina de cabellos castaños.

"Bella." La muchacha levantó la cabeza, y Edward sintió como si volviese a respirar luego de semanas.

Allí la tenía frente a él, sentada y… ¿Golpeada?

"Edward." Bella sonrió tristemente, apenada de que Edward la viese en ese estado, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

No había querido venir al hospital justamente por eso, por él, pero Jasper prácticamente la había echado de su casa con tal de que se presentara en el hospital.

Edward se acuclilló frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en su herida.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó, controlando la furia que lo llenó por dentro, mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla amoratada de Isabella.

"¿Quién? Oh, nadie. Me caí."Se encogió de hombros, y Edward frunció todavía más el ceño, siguiendo el hilillo de sangre que resbaló del labio se su castaña con la mirada.

Edward decidió discutir sobre qué había ocasionado la herida más tarde, y se puso de pie, estirando una mano hacia Bella.

"Vamos."

"¿A dónde?" Bella no sabía que haría Edward, pero aún así tomó su mano.

Se sorprendió de sí misma.

Ella no era así. Ella era desconfiada, distante con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué Edward la hacía querer confiar en él?

¿Por qué quería contarle todo, pedirle ayuda?

Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que era imposible hacerlo.

Sabía que Edward saldría corriendo si se lo contaba, así que decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada.

"Te voy a curar" Respondió el cobrizo, muy seguro de sí mismo, y Bella sonrió con tristeza.

_Ojalá alguien pudiera hacerlo…_

"Pensé que eras pediatra" Comentó mientras ingresaba en el consultorio de Edward.

"Sí, y para ser pediatra, también eres médico" Edward se inclinó sobre Bella, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. La castaña se estremeció. "Volveré en un segundo. Avisaré en emergencias que te tomé prestada".

Bella sonrió por primera vez en el día mientras lo veía marchar, y se mordió el labio.

Ouch. Se lo soltó inmediatamente. Había olvidado la lastimadura.

Se inclinó sobre un pequeño espejo que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Edward.

Su mejilla derecha y parte de su mandíbula estaban rojas, y moradas en algunas zonas, mientras que sus labios estaban hinchados y sangrantes.

En fin, estaba hecha un desastre.

Y Edward la había visto así. Qué horror.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Bella se giró para ver entrar a Edward.

"A la camilla, señorita" Sonriendo e ignorando el escozor, la castaña obedeció.

Edward, intentando no prestar atención a la ira que lo recorría entero cada vez que fijaba su mirada en la herida, comenzó a desinfectar el corte.

Bella hizo una mueca, adolorida.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Edward no pudo alargarlo más, y soltó la tan esperada pregunta.

"Ya dije que me caí".

Edward rodó los ojos, sin dejar de trabajar sobre la lastimadura.

"Dime la verdad".

"Edward, esa es la verdad." Protestó Isabella. ¿Por qué no podía creerle y ya? ¿Por qué seguía preguntando?

"No hay ninguna forma en la que puedas caerte para lastimarte de esta manera, Isabella. Soy médico, sé reconocer un puñetazo cuando lo veo". Bella se puso tensa, desviando la mirada, pero Edward no dejó de desinfectar la herida. "Bella…"

"No quiero hablar de ello."Sentenció la castaña, y Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando hubo cubierto el lado derecho de sus labios con unas pequeñas banditas, se alejó unos pasos.

"Lista. Tendrás que ponerte…esta pomada" Edward hurgó dentro de un cajón hasta extraer un pequeño pote blanco, y se lo entregó a Isabella. "Dentro de una semana el cardenal debería volverse amarillo, y luego desaparecerá".

Bella asintió, fijando la mirada en el pote que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Gracias, Edward." Susurró, y el cobrizo pensó que el corazón se le rompería en mil pedazos.

Una horrible sensación de impotencia lo invadió por dentro, y no pudo resistirse de rodear a Bella por la cintura con sus brazos, estrechándola contra él.

La castaña, sintiéndose mucho más relajada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del cobrizo, respirando hondo.

"Quiero ayudarte".

"No puedes". Edward frunció el ceño, pero no la soltó, y bajó la cabeza para besar su coronilla.

"Déjame intentarlo".

"Edward…no".

El cobrizo no dejó que la frustración lo dominara, y se limitó a bufar.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

Bella, desorientada por el cambio de tema, se alejó para mirarlo unos segundos.

"Caminando."

"¿Vives cerca?" Bella negó con la cabeza. "¿Y aún así viniste caminando?"

La castaña se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

"No tenía dinero…" Susurró, y Edward se mordió el labio para no exigirle que le explicara todo.

"Te llevaré a tu casa." Sentenció, mientras se giraba para tomar unas llaves que descansaban dentro de un cajón.

"¿Qué? No." Bella sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Ni loca lo llevaría hasta su casa. "Vine sola y puedo irme sola. Muchas gracias por todo, Edward" Se giró, completamente decidida a salir de allí, pero no contó con que Edward sería todavía más cabezotas que ella.

"Deja de llevarme la contra por una vez en tu vida, y ven conmigo" Tomó su mano, caminando con ella entre los pasillos del hospital.

"Edward, no puedes llevarme."

"¿Por qué no?" Otra vez la volvía a poner entre la espada y la pared. Bella balbuceó, intentando encontrar alguna excusa decente. Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Te llevaré. Resígnate".

Bella frunció el ceño, pero no volvió a discutir hasta que llegaron junto a un enorme Volvo plateado.

"Wow." Bella frenó en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos. "¿Este es tu coche?"

"Sí. Vamos, sube" Ordenó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, y Bella obedeció con un suspiro de resignación, ignorando la sonrisa de Edward. "¿Dónde vives?" Preguntó el cobrizo en cuando puso en marcha el coche con un suave ronroneo.

Bella vaciló, y cuando Edward le dirigió una mirada de censura, rodó los ojos y citó su dirección.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se encaminó hacia allí.

Era un vecindario feo. Muy feo. Y pobre. No quería ofenderla, así que se guardó sus opiniones para sí mismo.

"¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?" Preguntó la castaña, intentando descubrir más sobre su salvador.

"Tengo gustos variados" Edward estiró el brazo derecho hasta la guantera frente a Isabella, y la abrió. Estaba repleto de cd's.

Inmediatamente, Bella comenzó a hurgar entre las pilas y pilas de discos, haciendo comentarios sobre cada uno de ellos. Edward se reía, feliz de verla tan entretenida.

Suspiró cuando llegó la hora de dejarla ir.

"Llegamos." Le comunicó cuando estacionó frente a la pequeña casa de ladrillos viejos en la que vivía la castaña.

Bella le echó una mirada al edificio, inquieta y luego volvió a mirar a Edward.

No quería irse. No quería alejarse de la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba junto al cobrizo.

"Adiós." Susurró, sintiendo como si dejara una parte de ella allí.

"Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, ¿Sí?" Bella tomó la tarjeta que Edward le alcanzó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Cuídate, por favor". La castaña asintió con la cabeza, no muy segura de si podría cumplirlo.

"Gracias." La castaña se estremeció cuando Edward posó una mano sobre su nuca y se inclinó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, nerviosa, y suspiró cuando los labios de Edward se posaron en la comisura sana de los suyos. Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera, y una desesperada sensación de anhelo de apoderó de ella.

"Adiós, Bella." Susurró en cobrizo, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho al tener que dejarla allí, sola, desprotegida.

La castaña bajó del coche, sintiendo como si una parte de ella se quedara allí adentro, al resguardo de Edward Cullen.

No podía arrastrarlo a su horrible mundo. Pero sí podía disfrutar imaginando el poder tenerlo cerca.

Disfrutar del recuerdo de lo que nunca será.

.

.

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Ahora que lo único que puedo hacer es escribir, mis historias se turnan para ser actualizadas. Primero fue Destiny, luego Suya, ahora Magia. Dentro de poco volveremos con Destiny, y así JAJJAJA.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo muchísimo más, me hacen feliz.**

**Un beso enorme para todas. Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

La muchacha castaña rodeó a su hermano pequeño con ambos brazos, y el niño rubio escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez.

Estaba borracho otra vez.

La castaña se estremeció, pero no dejó que su rostro reflejara emoción alguna. Tenía que ser fuerte por él. Por su Jasper.

El niño gimoteó, y Bella lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Todo está bien, colega. Estaremos bien." Su voz se ahogó entre los fuertes sonidos que resonaban fuera de la habitación.

Platos cayendo al suelo, madera rota, gruñidos, insultos.

Hoy estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Inspiró hondo.

"Vámonos, Bella". La castaña, sorprendida, bajó la cabeza hacia el pequeño de cabellos rubios que sostenía entre sus brazos.

¿Irse?

"¿A dónde?"

"A donde sea. Por favor."

Bella inspiró hondo, sin apartar los ojos de aquellos dos faroles azules de su hermano.

¿Y si se iban? ¿Los seguiría su padre? ¿Se lo quitaría?

Como siempre que Jasper le pedía algo, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle con el gusto, y se puso de pie de un salto.

Era una locura. Era estúpido, pero quería hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba.

Su mente funcionaba a gran velocidad mientras consideraba sus opciones, y finalmente, tomó una vieja mochila del placard.

"Toma algo de ropa" Le ordenó a Jasper, y el pequeño obedeció en el instante.

"¿Puedo llevar mi remera de spiderman?" Bella, a pesar del pánico, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Claro que sí, Jazz. Rápido".

Otro estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando los pesados pasos de su padre resonaron en el pasillo.

Se acercaba. Venía a descargarse con ella, otra vez…

"¡Bella!" La castaña tomó a su hermano en brazos acercándose a la ventana con rapidez.

Dejó caer la mochila en el césped, midiendo la altura que había hasta el suelo.

Ella había escapado millones de veces por aquella ventana anteriormente, pero ahora no estaba sola.

"Es solo un metro, campeón. Ven aquí." Lo levantó en el aire, sentándolo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Jasper, su pequeño angelito, inspiró hondo antes de saltar. Cayó sobre sus pies y Bella le sonrió en forma de felicitación.

Pasó una pierna por la ventada, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, una mano gorda y callosa apresó su tobillo.

Bella chilló, no pudo evitarlo.

"¿A dónde diablos piensas que vas, pequeña zorra?" La voz de Charlie sonaba patosa, torpe.

"¡Suéltame!" Bella no despegó la vista de su hermano, quien la miraba horrorizado desde el patio trasero.

"¡No irás a ningún lado, perra! ¡Tú y ese mocoso me pertenecen!" Bella contuvo un sollozo, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pateó el abultado estómago de su padre con fuerza.

Charlie soltó su tobillo, trastabillando hacia atrás, gruñendo e insultándola.

Isabella saltó fuera de la casa y cerró la ventana por fuera en menos de un segundo, antes de colgarse la mochila a los hombros y tomar la pequeña mano de su hermano entre las suyas.

"¿Bella, estás-

"Luego preguntas, colega, ahora corre". Murmuró, mientras lo ayudaba a saltar la valla del vecino.

Lograron cruzar el patio trasero de su vecino narcotraficante sin ser detectados, gracias al cielo, y salieron a la calle, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Bella no dejaba de mirar por sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba por entre aquellas calles que ya se conocía de memoria.

"Estoy bien, Jazzy."

"¿Te lastimó esta vez?" Bella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No sabía si la voz le fallaría o no.

El miedo comenzó a evaporarse, pero se apoderó de ella la incertidumbre.

¿Y ahora qué?

Había logrado guardar una muda de ropa para cada uno, y alcanzar los únicos cuarenta dólares que poseía, pero no podía hacer nada con eso.

Pasaron caminando frente al mugroso bar en el que trabajaba de día.

¿Podría ir a casa de Jessica, su jefa? No, de seguro que la correría.

¿Ángela, esa chica que trabajaba junto a ella? No. No tenían la suficiente confianza. De casualidad que cruzaban un par de palabras por día.

¿A dónde iría?

Inspiró hondo.

No volvería a pasar otra noche en el parque. No podía hacerlo con Jasper.

Tampoco llevaría a su hermano a uno de esos asilos para gente sin hogar.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, las contuvo.

No podía llorar con Jasper allí. No podía espantarlo todavía más.

Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas.

Bella tragó en seco cuando preguntó la hora a otro transeúnte y descubrió que eran las once de la noche.

¡Once de la noche!

Sostuvo a Jasper en sus brazos cuando él se mostró agotado, a pesar de sus protestas.

Y siguió caminando.

No supo cómo, ni porqué, pero cuando por fin echó una ojeada a su alrededor, estaba parada en uno de los laterales del parque que solía frecuentar. En donde había conocido a Edward.

A sólo una calle de distancia, las luces del hospital le dieron la bienvenida.

Edward.

¿Estaría su ángel guardián allí?

No, seguramente no.

Seguramente estaría en su hogar, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

"¿Jazz?" Murmuró, pero lo único que recibió a modo de respuesta fue un pequeñísimo ronquido. Sonrió. Estaba dormido.

Resignada, se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas del parque, acomodando a Jasper en su regazo.

El sueño se apoderaba de ella, y todavía no tenía idea de a dónde iría, qué haría.

Su hermano se removió sobre ella, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus largos cabellos rubios.

_Necesita un corte de pelo._

Bella cerró los ojos, descansando la vista sólo por unos segundos.

Al volver a abrirlos, se quedó de piedra.

¿Se había quedado dormida? Mierda, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

No podía ser verdad.

Siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de aquel cobrizo, que salía caminando del hospital con rapidez antes de comenzar a cruzar la calle.

Iba hacia ella. ¿La abría visto?

No. Espantada, Bella reconoció el coche que se encontraba aparcado justo frente a ella.

El Volvo plateado.

¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta?

"Jazz. Jazzy." Intentó despertar a su hermano, nerviosa. El niño se limitó a moverse entre sus brazos y soltar otro ronquido.

La castaña lo acomodó en sus brazos otra vez, dispuesta a levantarse y marcharse de allí.

"¿Bella?" Ay, no. No, por favor. "¡Bella!"

Su respiración se volvió agitada e intentó levantarse, pero una mano ya conocida se cernió sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Envalentonada, la castaña levantó la vista.

Edward lucía cansado. Traía la bata arrugada, los cabellos más revueltos de lo normal y unas casi imperceptibles ojeras rodeaban sus bellos ojos.

"Ya me iba."

"¿A tu casa?" Edward estaba tan confundido.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Por qué lucía tan endemoniadamente triste?

Bella vaciló.

"No."

"¿A dónde entonces?" Edward frunció el ceño, examinando las diferentes gamas de amarillos violáceos que todavía marcaban su precioso rostro.

Bella inspiró hondo, haciendo otro enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

"No lo sé". Susurró con la voz ahogada.

Edward sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho, mientras seguía estudiando las reacciones de la castaña.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Bella negó con la cabeza. No se lo contaría. Al menos, no ahora. "¿Tienes en dónde pasar la noche?" Bella vaciló, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Edward frunció el ceño. "Vendrás conmigo." Terminó por sentenciar.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, mientras lo miraba asombrada.

"N…No" Logró decir finalmente.

"Claro que sí." Edward, decidido, se irguió y extendió una mano hacia ella.

"Edward, no puedo. No."

"Si no lo haces por ti, aunque sea hazlo por el niño." Ouch. Edward había tocado su fibra más débil. "Necesita un lugar donde dormir."

Bella derrotada, bajó la vista hacia las angelicales facciones de su hermano menor.

Edward tenía razón.

Tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo y hacer lo mejor para su hermano.

Suspiró, y Edward supo que había ganado. Levantó la llave del coche, presionó un botón, y las luces del Volvo brillaron cuando la alarma se desactivó.

Bella se puso de pie con Jasper todavía en brazos, y Edward se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera del coche antes de estirar las manos hacia ella.

Bella vaciló, pero cuando vio la expresión escéptica del cobrizo, le entregó a su hermano, y Edward lo acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche.

"Sube." Abrió la puerta del acompañante y Bella, con un suspiro, se subió.

Edward sabía que no le gustaba nada aceptar su ayuda, pero no tenía otra opción. El cobrizo había decidido no hacer más preguntas por ahora, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a interrogarla en cuanto pudiera.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo roto por tres simples palabras.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No". Bella había decidido ser honesta, y Edward la admiró por ello.

Inspiró hondo, y su mano derecha pareció cobrar vida propia cuando viajó desde la palanca de cambios hasta la pierna de la castaña.

La muchacha se tensó ante el contacto, pero una ola de calor reconfortante la inundó al instante, y se relajó bajo su mano. Se sentía…bien.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que se encontraron dentro del departamento de Edward.

Era un lugar grande, aunque no ostentoso.

A Bella le fascinó.

La castaña permitió que él cargara a su hermano.

Las horas de caminada ya estaban haciendo mella sobre su cuerpo, pues le dolían tanto las piernas y los pies que apenas podía sostenerse de pie.

"¿Tiene nombre?" Bella salió de su ensoñación mientras veía a Edward depositar a su hermano sobre la mullida cama del cuarto de invitados.

"Jasper. Es mi hermano." Dijo cuando se acercó a su rubio angelito y comenzó a desatarle las zapatillas. Estaban viejas y gastadas, pero Jasper las adorabas.

Lo acomodó cuidadosamente bajo las mantas antes de girarse hacia Edward.

"Dormirás en mi habitación. Ven." Edward tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella fuera de la habitación.

"Dormiré con Jasper, Edward, estoy bien." Edward decidió ignorarla, y Bella finalmente desistió, sin antes contenerse de rodarle los ojos.

"Allí está el baño, este es mi estudio y esta… es mi habitación" Edward abrió la pesada puerta de roble, haciendo entrar a Bella en un gran cuarto de paredes color arena, preciosamente decorada.

"Es linda."

"Lo sé." Comentó muy ufano, y Bella lo observó divertida. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Puedes dejar aquí la mochila" Señaló hacia un sillón negro mientras caminaba hasta la cama. "Y dormir aquí. Las sábanas son nuevas". Bella casi suelta una risita. Cómo si realmente le importara qué tan nuevas eran las sábanas…

"Muchas gracias, Edward. Esto que has hecho por mí es…impagable"

"No es nada".

Bella le frunció el ceño.

"Claro que lo es. Es mucho. Muchísimo. Me has… Nos has salvado. Gracias."

"De nada." Susurró el cobrizo, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

Bella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando el cobrizo se volvió a acercar a ella, y se estremeció cuando él acarició sus cabellos cariñosamente.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"¿Tienes té?"

Edward le sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar su frente con un imperceptible roce.

"Ya regreso con tu té" Susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bella espiró, relajada por primera vez en el día, acercándose lentamente a la cama.

Lucía tan cómoda. Ella nunca había tenido una cama cómoda.

Nostálgica, acarició las almohadas con suavidad. Allí dormía Edward. Y allí dormiría ella.

Todo parecía un sueño.

Un cuento de hadas en donde su caballero de brillante armadura venía a salvar a la atormentada princesa y a su indefenso hermano.

Pero en la historia real, su príncipe no usaba armadura, sino bata. Y ella no era ninguna princesa. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejándolos sobre el sofá junto a su mochila antes de sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Estaba calentito. Acogedor.

Se le cerró el pecho y estuvo a punto de llorar por séptima vez en el día.

Se sentía tan bien allí, como un hogar.

¿Sería lindo tener un hogar? Apostaría a que sí.

"Permiso…" Levantó la cabeza sorprendida, antes de sonreírle a Edward, que caminó hacia ella con una taza humeante en la mano. "Ten".

Le entregó el té, y Bella lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

"Gracias." Susurró.

"¿Quién es?" Edward no podía contener más su curiosidad. Necesitaba saber qué diablos sucedía con Bella.

"Mi padre." Respondió, sin despegar la mirada del té. Edward pensó que no volvería a hablar, pero de repente el torrente de palabras escapó de su boca, sin filtros. "Es alcohólico. Cuando mamá vivía, estaba un poco más controlado, pero ella murió al dar a luz a Jazz. Ahora se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo borracho. Gasta todo el dinero que gano en el bar en alcohol. Trabajo durante el día, y Jasper está en la escuela, así que casi no lo veo. Las noches son la peor parte. Siempre llega a casa enfadado. Siempre necesita descargarse…" Bella tragó saliva, y Edward cerró las manos en dos puños.

"Te golpea." Bella asintió. "Fue él." Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia el mentón de la castaña y ella asintió, resignada. "¿Golpea a Jasper?"

Bella negó.

"Lo intentó, pero siempre me interpuse entre ellos. Nunca permitiría que le hiciera algo".

"Bella... ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

"Veintidós".

"¿Entonces por qué no te vas de allí?"

"No podría dejar a Jasper".

"Llévalo contigo."

Bella sonrió tristemente.

"Charlie tiene la custodia sobre él. Y no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un abogado".

Edward la miró, dubitativo. Ya había decidido que sería él quien la ayudara a salir de aquel pozo negro, le gustara a ella, o no. Le importaba un comino. No le permitiría volver ahí.

"Yo te ayudaré".

"Edward, no. Ya me ayudaste demasiado. No."

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Estás cansada, puedo verlo. Descansa, y hablaremos mañana".

"No hay nada que hablar" Sentenció la castaña, depositando la taza de café sobre la mesilla de noche.

Edward rodó los ojos. "Mujer tozuda". Susurró, mientras la veía acostarse en su cama.

Decidió que le gustaba tenerla allí. Le encantaba.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, arropándola, y volvió a besar su frente.

"Dulces sueños."

Bella lo miró, ceñuda, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde dormirás tú?"

"En el salón. Y ni se te ocurra seguir protestando. Duerme, Isabella. Búscame si necesitas algo, lo que sea".

La castaña se enfurruñó, pero sólo abrió la boca para desearle las buenas noches.

"Que duermas bien".

Edward le sonrió una última vez antes de salir por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta.

Bella sentía un deseo enorme de pedirle que se quede. Que duerma allí con ella, que no se vaya, pero decidió que lo mejor era contenerse.

No sería sano para ella pasar la noche junto a él.

No lo sería cuando tuviera que irse a la mañana siguiente, y el recuerdo de él durmiendo junto a ella la persiguiera como un fantasma.

Se hizo un ovillo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, sintiéndose segura por primera vez en años.

.

**Pobre Bells **** Odio a Charlie, lo odio. Y Edward, es tan precioso*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta historia ms gusta bastante, la verdad. ¡Un saludo a todas, y millones de gracias por los reviews!**

**Emma.**


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Bells!" Una muchacha castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando recordar en dónde estaba. "¡Bella! ¿¡Bella, dónde estás!?" El gimoteo de su hermano pequeño la terminó de sacar de su neblina post sueño, y se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Jazz!" Salió corriendo al pasillo, topándose con un pequeño cuerpito a su lado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el pequeño rubio sobre ella.

Bella comenzó a soltar carcajadas, pero Jasper se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Durmiendo, enano. ¿Estás bien?" Jasper se sentó en el suelo, y Bella se incorporó a su lado.

"Me asusté." Susurró, haciendo un mohín.

La castaña lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra ella.

"No hay nada que temer, Jazzy. Estamos bien aquí". Susurró, acariciando los cabellos del pequeño con ternura.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"En…la casa de un amigo mío" Murmuró Bella, no muy convencida. ¿Serían amigos?

"Ah, hola."Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando una voz ronca y somnolienta sonó desde la otra punta del corredor.

Edward, despeinado y llevando no más que un pantalón celeste, los miraba, se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

Bella se sintió invadida por la ternura, y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento si te despertamos." Susurró, y Edward le sonrió, con los ojos todavía algo entrecerrados después del sueño.

"No me despertaste". Bella sabía que mentía, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" La castaña bajó la vista hacia Jasper, que miraba a Edward con los ojos muy grandes, pero con cierto recelo.

"Jasper, no seas mal educado" Le regañó. "Él es Edward, mi amigo, nos ayudó." Bella decidió ignorar la profunda mirada que le dirigió Edward antes de arrodillarse frente a Jasper.

"Buenos días, campeón."

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Edward asintió y el pequeño lo estudió durante unos segundos más antes de decidir que el cobrizo despeinado le caía bien. "¡Genial! ¿Tienes un tele?"

"Oh, no. Nosotros ya nos íbamos." Bella le sostuvo la mirada a Edward cuando este la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro que no. No son más de las diez de la mañana. Se quedarán."

"Edward, no quiero-

"¡Quedémonos!" Bella dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano pequeño. "¿Por favor…?" Jasper hizo un mohín tan tierno que Bella casi se derrite por dentro.

"Quédense…" La voz de Edward no fue más que un murmullo, y cuando Bella lo miró, el muchacho imitó a Jasper, poniendo morritos.

"Ustedes dos son incorregibles."

Edward sonrió al mismo tiempo que la castaña rodaba los ojos.

"Claro que tengo tele, Japser, ven, ¿Quieres verlo?"

Jasper saltó en su sitio, tomando la mano de Edward con total desenvoltura.

Bella los observó con atención mientras los seguía a través de los pasillos de la casa. Jasper no era así, él no confiaba en la gente tan rápido. Igual que ella.

¿Qué tenía Edward que los volvía tan desenvueltos?

Se encogió de hombros, y se frenó frente a la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Edward? ¿Te molesta si preparo el desayuno mientras ustedes van hacia allí?" El cobrizo se giró a mirarla.

Bella lucía preciosa en las mañanas, pensó. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, demasiado alborotados, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le brillaban los ojos, y a Edward se le estremeció el corazón.

"Puedo hacerlo yo." Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Bella ya había comenzado a negar con la cabeza, tozuda, y Edward suspiró, todavía sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. "Como quieras, Bella, avísame si no encuentras algo". Edward bajó la vista hacia el pequeñín rubio y tironeaba de su mano, y le sonrió, antes de echarle una última mirada a la castaña y caminar con el niño hacia la sala.

Bella suspiró, sintiéndose cómoda. Por primera vez se sentía… en casa.

Le costó un buen rato descubrir en dónde guardaba Edward los tazones y los huevos, pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la espaciosa cocina, comenzó a canturrear una cancioncilla que había tenido en la cabeza por semanas mientras preparaba los waffles.

"¡Waffles!" La castaña sonrió cuando escuchó la vocecita de Jasper a sus espaldas, y se giró para verlos entrar en la cocina.

Edward le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, y decidió que de ahora en más, quería tenerla allí todas las mañanas.

Desayunaron en silencio por parte de ambos adultos, pero distraídos por la incesante cháchara de Jasper, que se entretuvo contándole a Bella la cantidad de canales que tenía la tele de Edward.

Bella y Edward estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, echándose miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, y desviando la mirada inmediatamente.

Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

La noche ya había pasado, Bella debería regresar a su casa… ¿No es así?

Ninguno de los dos quería que fuera así. Edward quería protegerla, cuidarla, tenerla junto a él.

Y Bella… La cabeza de Bella era un mar de contradicciones y dudas. Deseaba tanto quedarse junto a Edward, pero necesitaba recordar las razones por las cuales nunca había podido huir de aquel horrible pozo negro en el que vivía.

Nunca podría dejar a Jazzy junto a aquel monstruo. Nunca.

"Bueno, creo que ya… Es hora de irse." Susurró, diciendo las palabras y deseando no decirlas.

Jasper la miró, con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

"Pero Bella-

"Jazz, no." Susurró, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que si ambos se ponían de acuerdo, la convencerían, y no podía dejar que eso suceda.

"Bells… Quédate." Edward supo que Bella no desistiría cuando la miró a los ojos.

Bella tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo. Y Edward sintió que daría su vida con tal de no ver tal dolor en sus ojos.

"No puedo. No podemos." Respondió, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

"Déjalo, lo haré yo." Edward bufó, y tomó ambas manos de Bella, dejándola quieta. "Déjalo."

Bella lo miró a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, y supo que irse de allí le costaría más de lo que había imaginado.

"Bien… Edward, yo… "Tragando saliva, se giró sobre sus talones, apartando las manos de Edward, y caminó fuera de la cocina. "Ya regreso".

Edward le sonrió forzadamente al pequeño rubio que lo miraba expectante.

"Convéncela de quedarse."

"No quiere hacerlo, enano." Murmuró, tomándolo de la mano y caminando fuera de la habitación con Bella.

"¿Podré venir aquí de nuevo? Esa cama era cómoda." Susurró el niño, y Edward inspiró hondo, ante de sonreírle con ternura.

"Podrás venir todas las veces que quieras, Jasper".

"Vamos…" Bella apareció cargando la mochila en su espalda, y le revolvió el cabello a Jasper con cariño.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Bella…"

"Te lo dije ayer, Edward. Se quedará con él si intento algo, no puedo-"Bella intentó despejas el nudo que repentinamente ocupó su garganta. "No puedo permitirlo".

"Podemos lograrlo. Necesitamos un abogado, y-"

"Edward, de veras agradezco tu ayuda, no sabes cuánto. Pero no tengo dinero para un abogado, y no permitiré que pagues uno" Se apresuró a decir cuando Edward abrió la boca para protestar. El cobrizo la cerró, tozudo.

"No dejaré esto así."

"No puedes hacer nada, Edward."

"Ya lo veremos." Susurró, mientras abría la puerta para ellos.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Edward, no-

"Isabella, no puedes impedírmelo." Bella bufó, consternada. Era el hombre más cabeza dura del universo.

"Como sea. Adiós. Y gracias." Murmuró, todavía con el ceño fruncido, mientras salía por la puerta.

Edward los despidió, y en cuando hubo vuelto a su departamento, tomó el teléfono celular.

"¿Emmett? Necesito tu ayuda".

.

**Ed la ayudará*****.* So sweet.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ambos tienen un importante problema de cabezonería, lo sé. Un GRACIAS grande como una casa para todas por sus reviews. Los adoro con la vida. Jajaja**

**Besos.**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

"Es decir, que el padre la golpea, pero ella no se va de allí por su hermano pequeño…"

"Exacto." Asintió Edward, mientras golpeteaba con su lapicera incesantemente sobre el escritorio.

Emmett frunció el ceño, observando las notas que había tomado.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Veintidós." Emmett volvió a asentir.

"¿Sabes que no podemos hacer nada si ella no realiza la denuncia, verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé. La convenceré de hacerlo. Es muy orgullosa, y lo único que quiere es proteger a su hermano. No puede seguir viviendo con ese hombre."

"¿Tenemos pruebas del maltrato?"

Edward apretó la mandíbula, y asintió una sola vez.

Emmett entendió que el cobrizo había visto los golpes de la muchacha.

El gigantesco amigo de Edward suspiró.

"Deberás convencerla, y que sea rápido. "

"Iré a su casa al terminar aquí." Respondió el cobrizo.

"¿Sabes dónde vive?" Edward asintió. "Edward, tú… Sientes algo por ella, ¿Verdad?" El cobrizo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y fijar la mirada en el escritorio. Su amigo, que hasta hace unos minutos había cumplido con el serio y correcto papel de abogado, estalló en carcajadas. "¡Eddie está enamorado!" Y así fue como volvió a ser el mismo Emmett que todos conocían.

Edward gruñó, pensando en la extraña metamorfosis por la que pasaba Emmett al trabajar.

"No estoy enamorado."

"No te creo, pero tú sigue repitiéndote eso si te hace sentir bien." El pelinegro se puso de pie, pero Edward no lo siguió. "Eres un maleducado."

"Sabes dónde está la puerta, Emmett. Vete y no jodas." Emmett sólo pudo seguir riendo mientras abría la puerta.

"Eddie enamorado de Belly, qué tierno es eso-"Siguió hablando solo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, y Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Su amigo estaba loco, pero era el mejor abogado de la ciudad, así que más le valía hacer lo que Emmett había dicho.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos más tarde, Edward subió a su Volvo una vez terminado su día de trabajo, y aceleró en dirección a la casa de Isabella Swan.

Bella estaba limpiando la cocina, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, cuando el timbre sonó.

Nunca nadie llamaba al timbre, a no ser que vinieran a cobrar las facturas en las que se había atrasado.

"Quédate ahí, Jazz." Ordenó a su hermano pequeño, que ya iba corriendo a la puerta para abrirla. El niño frenó en seco, pero se acomodó detrás de su hermana para ver quién podría ser.

Bella asomó un ojo por la mirilla, y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

Edward Cullen estaba en su puerta.

Su increíble altura y elegancia parecían tan fuera de lugar allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, abriendo la puerta sólo unos diez centímetros, espacio suficiente para asomar el rostro, ignorando las manitas de Jasper, que tironeaban de su camisa.

"Vine a verte." Respondió el cobrizo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

"Edward, debes irte, si llega Charlie y tú estás aquí-

"Vengan conmigo."

"Edward, no-

"¿Por qué no?" Bella lo miró con impaciencia. "Tengo que hablar contigo. Y si no quieres venir conmigo, pues me quedaré aquí hasta que quieras hablar."

"Eres imposible." Masculló Bella, pero a pesar de sus bufidos y su permanente cara de enojo, siete minutos más tarde ya se encontraba montada en el Volvo de Edward Cullen, escuchando los grititos de asombro que profería su hermano al reparar en cada detalle del lujoso auto.

"¿Starbucks está bien?"

"Como quieras." Susurró, pero la voz no le salió tan agresiva como lo hubiera deseado. Y es que no quería ser agresiva con Edward, él era…tan dulce con ella.

Veinte minutos, tres cafés y dos muffins más tarde, los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, y Bella clavó sus enormes ojos marrones en Edward, esperando a que hablara.

"Voy a ayudarte."

"No." Sentenció, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, mientras vaciaba un sobrecito de azúcar dentro de su café.

"Sí, lo haré."

"Edward-

"¿Sabes? No lo entiendo, Isabella. No te entiendo." Edward había dejado de lado su café, y se había inclinado sobre la mesa, mirando a la castaña. Bella pensó que lucía enfadado. "Tienes una posibilidad de mejorar tu vida, de salir adelante, ¡De no ser maltratada, por todos los cielos! ¿Y qué haces? ¡La rechazas! ¿Tienes idea de cuán egoísta es eso?"

"¿Egoísta?" Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y por un par de minutos, ambos olvidaron la presencia del pequeño niño rubio a su lado, que los miraba con los ojos como platos, y a pesar de amar con todo su ser a su hermana mayor, rogaba que Edward fuera quien ganara esa contienda.

"Sí, egoísta. No eres tú sola quién está en peligro, Isabella. No lo olvides. No desear un futuro mejor para tu hermano es algo sumamente egoísta."

"¡Por supuesto que deseo un futuro mejor para mi hermano!" Bella estaba indignada. Él no era nadie para venir a decirle ese tipo de cosas… ¿O sí?

"Demuéstralo. Deja de lado tu tan preciado orgullo, y acepta la ayuda que te ofrezco."

"No necesito tu-

"No te atrevas a decir 'caridad'" La voz de Edward no fue más que un susurro, pero a Bella se le heló la sangre.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿De verdad podría?

"Tengo miedo." Susurró finalmente, y después de años, se sintió liberada.

La mirada de Edward se calmó, y se llenó de ternura al alargar una mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la delicada y temblorosa mano de Bella.

La castaña se estremeció.

"No lo hagas." Su voz no fue más que un murmullo.

"Me cuesta tanto confiar en la gente, yo…"Bella sacudió la cabeza levemente, y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"Puedes confiar en mí. Puedo ayudarte, quiero hacerlo. A ti y a Jasper. Déjame hacerlo, por favor." Bella se perdió en aquellos preciosos ojos esmeraldas durante un par de minutos, y luego, lo supo.

Supo que podía confiar en él.

Había confiado en él aquel primer día en el parque. Y podría hacerlo ahora.

Sin siquiera notarlo, ya estaba asintiendo.

"Está bien." Se limitó a susurrar, y ambos tuvieron que dejar de mirarse a los ojos para voltear hacia Jasper, que había pegado un gritito de felicidad.

"¡Genial, genial!" El niño les sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver ese pequeñísimo huequito negro en medio de su dentadura, y Bella estuvo segura de que había hecho lo correcto.

.

**Oh, amo tanto a esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado el chapter, mil disculpas por demorarme, y un millón y medio de gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Un beso gigante para todas.**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

"Señorita Swan, el jefe la espera". Edward y Bella se pusieron de pie de un salto, pero Emmett fue más rápido del cobrizo y tomó a Bella por el codo.

"Yo y ella entraremos, tú quédate con Jasper, Edward." Indicó, y sin esperar respuestas del cobrizo que lo fulminaba con la mirada, dio media vuelta y llevó consigo a una Bella demasiado nerviosa hacia la oficina del jefe de policía, Barry Jefferson.

Barry Jefferson resultó ser el típico cliché de un policía de ciudad, con problemas de obesidad, una ligera calvicie y una sonrisa enorme.

Era agradable, y a Bella le gustó su aire paternal y jovial.

Luego de las presentaciones, y de estar ambos, Isabella y Emmett, instalados en sendas sillas frente al escritorio del jefe, Emmett prosiguió a presentar el papel con la denuncia impresa el él.

Barry lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el documento, asintiendo y echando miradas a Bella de vez en cuando.

"Señorita Swan, ¿Usted qué edad tiene?"

"Veintidós."

"¿Y por qué todavía no se ha marchado de la casa de su padre si sufre de este tipo de maltratos?"

"Mi hermano, Jasper, es menor de edad. Charlie tiene su custodia. No podría dejar a Jazzy solo con él…"

"Aquí dice que las agresiones han sido recurrentes durante años, ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste antes?"

Bella apretaba los bordes de la silla entre sus menudos dedos mientras respondía a las preguntas del jefe Jefferson.

"Charlie siempre amenazó con quitarme a Jasper si yo decidía hacer algo en su contra."

"¿Y por qué ahora sí?"

"Por Edward."

Bella decidió ser sincera.

Y esa era la verdad. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde que Edward había aparecido.

Ahora ya no se sentía sola, ahora un sentimiento precioso crecía dentro de ella… Era la esperanza.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía esperanza. Y era gracias a Edward.

"¿Edward…?"

"Mi amigo, está en la sala de espera con Jasper" Se apresuró a aclarar Emmett.

El jefe asintió, volviendo a pasear su mirada por sobre el papel de la denuncia, y luego por sobre Bella.

"Le diré cómo sucederán las cosas si usted realiza esta denuncia, señorita Swan. Primero, deberemos constatar los maltratos. A primera vista ya puedo notar uno, pero estoy seguro que su cuerpo está más marcado aún" Bella bajó la cabeza. Odiaba su cuerpo. Odiaba sus marcas. "Luego, es servicio social quitará a Jasper de esa casa, quizás lo lleven a un hogar sustituto o a alguna institución benéfica que proteja a niños que se encuentran judicializados-"

"¡No pueden enviar a Jasper a un hogar sustituto! Es mi hermano, yo cuidaré de él."

El oficial suspiró.

"Sabía que diría eso. Para que le permitan cuidarlo durante el proceso del juicio, deberá presentar una nota a los del servicio social, ellos le harán estudios para ver si se encuentra apta para cuidar a su hermano-

"He cuidado a mi hermano desde que nació." Farfulló Bella, ofendida.

"Lo sé, señorita, pero ellos necesitan asegurarse. También hablarán con Jasper, y le preguntarán en dónde desea quedarse. Mientras tanto, si se constatan los cargos, Charlie Swan será arrestado, y permanecerá en la cárcel hasta el día del juicio. En el juicio la harán declarar a usted, a Jasper, a quienes presente el abogado de su padre como testigos, y a sus testigos, ¿Entendió?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y firmó en todos los lugares que le indicaron.

"Es un juicio ganado." Murmuró Emmett al salir del despacho del jefe, y Bella, a pesar del enorme miedo que sentía, creyó en él.

"¿Y bien?" Edward y Jasper se pusieron de pie en cuánto los vieron salir, y Bella fue directa levantar a su hermano pequeño en brazos.

Emmett le explicó a Edward acerca de todo el proceso que deberían llevar a cabo mientras esperaban en la sala de espera a que el jefe llamara a Bella para constatar los daños.

Le había explicado que debería mostrarle sus marcas, y que las fotografiarían.

Durante la explicación, Edward tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas, y acarició su pulso con el pulgar reiteradamente, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¿Y si algo sale mal, Edward?" Murmuró Isabella.

La castaña no paraba de golpetear el suelo con un pie, y estaba aterrorizada.

"Nada saldrá mal, Bella. Tranquilízate." Susurró el cobrizo, llevándose la mano de la castaña a la boca y depositando un pequeñísimo beso allí.

A pesar de todo, Bella se sintió inmediatamente más tranquila, y relajó su cuerpo contra Edward.

"Señorita Swan, ¿Desea que alguien la acompañe durante las fotos?"

"No." Se apresuró a contestar, antes de que Edward pudiese siquiera abrir la boca. El cobrizo frunció el ceño, pero Bella no quería que nadie, y mucho menos él, viera las marcas de su cuerpo, así que se puso de pie rápidamente. "Iré sola"

"Bien. Llamé a los del servicio social, están viniendo hacia aquí."

Bella inspiró con fuerza, y se giró a mirar a Edward antes de entrar al despacho del jefe, en donde un hombrecillo armado con una cámara los esperaba.

El cobrizo le dedicó una media sonrisa, entre nervioso y alentador, y la castaña asintió una vez antes de entrar.

Todo estaría bien.

Tenía a Edward junto a ella, todo estaría bien.

.

Cinco horas más tarde, Bella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el asiento acompañante del Volvo.

Edward conducía de vuelta a casa, y Jasper estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero.

Todo había salido bien.

Bella no podía estar más feliz.

Habían fotografiado su cuerpo, habían hablado con ella y Jasper, un psiquiatra la había entrevistado, y finalmente habían decidido que era apta para cuidar a su hermano hasta que se tomara una decisión final el día del juicio.

Charlie Swan estaba tras las rejas.

Y Bella ya no sentía miedo. Era una sensación hermosa.

"¿Estás bien?" Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward, apreciando su perfil recortado contra el atardecer.

Era tan guapo…

"Sí. Agotadísima, pero feliz." Edward giró la cabeza para sonreírle y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

"Me alegro. Llegaremos a casa y podrás dormir."

Casa. Llegaremos a _casa…_

"Muchas gracias, Edward."

"No fue nada." Bella rodó los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y descansó sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero.

Pareció que sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y la tomó en brazos.

Entre la neblina que rodeaba su cabeza, Bella logró preguntar.

"¿Y Jasper?"

"Ya lo llevé arriba." Respondió el cobrizo, mientras Bella acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Edward.

Estaba tan cómoda, que casi se sintió mal cuando el cobrizo la depositó sobre el colchón.

Vagamente sintió unas manos quitarle las zapatillas y cubrirla con el edredón.

"Quédate." Se oyó susurrar. Su voz sonaba lejana.

"¿Eso quieres?" Bella creé haber asentido, y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sintió el duro cuerpo de Edward meterse en la cama junto a ella.

El cobrizo la rodeó con los brazos y Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Una familia. Un hogar.

_Así que así es como se siente…_

_._

**¡Buenas! Acá les dejo otro chapter de Magia, adoro esta historia cada día más JAJAJ infinitas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir tan bien, y me dan ganas de escribir y nunca parar aklsdjsa gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Un beso gigantesco para cada una de ustedes.**

**Emma!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!-La castaña abrió un ojo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, y frunció el ceño.

¿Quién se atrevía a despertarla del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo?

-Basta, Jasper.-Refunfuñó, al detectar que era su hermano quien saltaba sin parar sobre el colchón a su lado.

-¡Pero te trajimos el desayuno!

¿Trajimos?

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, para quedarse observando como tonta al precioso cobrizo que le sonreía con una enorme bandeja en las manos.

Edward.

Era real, todo era real.

Intentando que ninguno de los dos notara su pequeño lapsus de idiotez, Bella se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos.

Edward decidió que aquella era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida.

-Bueno...Gracias.-Respondió Bella con la voz patosa, y Jasper al fin dejó de saltar a su lado para sentarse.

Edward apoyó la bandeja llena de comida en el centro de la cama, y los tres desayunaron en un tranquilo silencio. Ninguno quería interrumpirlo, ninguno quería sacar a relucir los miedos que guardaban dentro suyo.

Sabían que ayer todo había salido bien, pero, ¿Y si en el juicio no? ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si no dejaban a Bella quedarse con Jazz?

La castaña se estremeció ante tal pensamiento.

No, eso no sucedería. Edward le había prometido que todo estaría bien, sí. Todo estaría bien.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Jasper miraba la televisión como si fuera todo lo que sus ojitos azules podían ver, y Bella fregaba los platos en la cocina, a pesar de la insistencia de Edward porque no lo hiciese.

-¿Edward?-Murmuró Bella al fin, mirando de reojo al cobrizo parado a su lado, que secaba los platos que ella acababa de lavar.

-Dime.- Edward siguió secando, aparentemente sin notar el ceño de la castaña.

-¿Siempre haces estas cosas? Quiero decir... ¿Esto es algo normal para ti?-Ahora sí, Edward dejó el paño y se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ayudar gente. Caridad. Como quieras llamarlo...-Masculló Bella sin dejar de fregar una taza que sostenía entre sus manos, e ignorando la mirada penetrante de Edward.

-¿Caridad?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

-Esto no tiene nada de caridad, Isabella.-Oh, ahora se enojaba. Bella, rodando los ojos, dejó la taza y se giró hacia él, apoyando la cadera contra el mármol de la encimera.

-Está bien, no lo llames caridad si no quieres, pero sabes a qué me refiero. Encontrar gente en la calle con problemas y ayudarlos.-Bella se encogió de hombros, evadiendo los ojos verdes de Edward que no se separaban de su rostro.

-Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.

-Eso no es verdad. Ese día en el parque, tú fuiste el único que se me acercó. La gente no hace ese tipo de cosas, Edward, lo sé por experiencia. Tú me curaste, me diste un techo cuando no tenía a dónde ir, y prácticamente me diste una nueva vida con todo lo que estás haciendo ahora. Nadie más hubiera hecho eso por mí.

Edward inspiró hondo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Quizás tengas razón. Y me avergüenza aceptar que quizás, en cualquier otro caso, yo no hubiese actuado de la misma manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que fue por ti, Bella. Cuando te vi allí, en ese parque, lastimada, sentí la necesidad de protegerte, de...cuidarte. Y lo hice. Y luego, con todo esto de Charlie, también. No podría haberte dejado sola luego de saber qué sucedía. Necesito protegerte.

Bella asintió un par de veces en silencio, asimilando las palabras del cobrizo.

Finalmente, siguiendo un impulso salido de no tenía idea dónde, Bella adelantó un paso y rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus pequeños brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward sabía que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas. Para ella, mientras más lejos mejor, pero ahora lo estaba abrazando.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el cobrizo también la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho como si quisiese guardarla allí para siempre, para que nada le hiciese daño.

-Gracias, Edward. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Edward tardó un segundo en responder.

-De nada.-Susurró al final, y Bella soltó una risita contra su pecho, que le puso la piel de gallina al muchacho.-Te quiero, Bella.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, pero aún así no se separó de sus brazos.

Nunca nadie, aparte de Jasper y su madre, le había dicho 'te quiero'.

-Creo...Que yo también te quiero.-Respondió por fin, y Edward sonrió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Isabella.

La quería. La quería y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Ya no valía la pena negarlo. Aquella castaña le había puesto el mundo patas para arriba.

.

Jasper separó la mirada de la televisión durante sólo un segundo, para echar un vistazo hacia atrás.

Edward y Bella estaban abrazados en la cocina, y el pequeño se sonrió para sí mismo.

Le caía bien Edward. Él no era como Charlie. Él era bueno, quería a su hermana, los cuidaba, y aparte tenía una tele.

Le gustaba que Bella estuviese con Edward, porque sabía que su hermana había sido fuerte demasiado tiempo, y ahora necesitaba que alguien más velase por ella, que alguien más la sostuviese.

Y ese perfectamente podría ser Edward.

Luego de unos segundos, el niño volvió la cabeza hacia la televisión, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisita del rostro.

Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

.

-Esta noche mi familia se reunirá a cenar, vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

Bella se giró hacia el cobrizo con los ojos como platos, pero Edward no dejó de cortar las verduras sobre la encimera.

-¿Ir contigo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Porqué?

Edward finalmente levantó la mirada y la fijó en Bella, que había dejado de revolver en la olla y no lo dejaba de mirar sorprendida.

-Porque eres mi invitada, vives conmigo, eres como de la familia.

-No lo sé, Edward, yo... Sólo vivo aquí hasta que consiga otro lugar a donde ir, lo sabes...

-Ya. Pero vendrás conmigo.-Sin esperar respuestas, Edward volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Nunca había sido muy bueno cocinando, así que debía hacerlo con lentitud para no arruinarlo.

-Pero, Edward-

-Vendrás conmigo.-Canturreó el cobrizo, sin volver su atención a Bella, que frunció el ceño y bufó antes de volver a la preparación.

Edward era tanto, o más terco que ella, decidió.

Ir a cenar con su familia.

Cielos, qué vergüenza.

¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Como la muchacha a la cual Edward había...'adoptado'? Oh, qué horror.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Bien, si él quería llevarla, él se encargaría de ello.

-No tengo ropa.-Sentenció luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero Bella no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Deja de buscar excusas, Swan. Compraremos ropa, o ya veremos, pero te llevaré desnuda si debo hacerlo.-Bella se giró a echarle una mirada asesina, y Edward le sonrió.-Bueno, quizás no desnuda.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Conocería a la familia de su salvador.

Sería lindo, se dijo finalmente.

Si todos eran tan amigables como él, sería lindo.

.

**¡Hola! Muy buenos días a todas, escribo esto muy, MUY apresurada, así que, eeeh, me olvidé que iba a decir. Bien, supongo que era un enorme GRACIAS a todas, por los reviews. Me vuelve loca que les guste la historia, o mi forma de escribir, o lo que seeea que les guste (? Las quiero un montón, así gigante como una casa. Un beso para todas!**

**Emma(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Y tú debes ser Bella…" La castaña le sonrió tímidamente a la mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabellos color miel y unos preciosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hijo.

"Sí, lo soy."

"¡Y estoy segura de que tú eres Jasper!" El niño sonrió, dejando al descubierto un hueco negro en su blanca dentadura, y Bella observó con deleite como su hermano besaba la mejilla de Esme, que se había inclinado a saludarlo con alegría. "Es un placer tenerlos aquí."

"El placer es nuestro. Muchas gracias por recibirnos."

"Sí, gracias." La vocecita de Jasper hizo que los tres, Bella, Edward y Esme, soltaran una risita.

"Vengan, vamos a saludar al resto." Esme levantó un brazo hacia la puerta de madera que daba paso a la sala, y Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con un brazo, guiándola hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta doble, Bella sintió que una extraña sensación la invadía.

Había cuatro personas más allí. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, rubio, esbelto y muy apuesto, sentado junto a una muchacha igual de rubia e igual de hermosa. Bella pensó que deberían de ser los genes Cullen. Junto a ella se encontraba sentado Emmett, su abogado, mejor amigo de Edward, y novio de Rosalie, la hermana de Edward, según le había contado el cobrizo en el camino. Frente a ellos estaba Alice, la hermana menor de Edward, la más pequeña, e inesperada, hija de Carlisle y Emmett.

Todos se giraron hacia ellos, Rosalie la miró con curiosidad, y Alice echó a correr hacia su hermano, que la cargó en brazos con facilidad y besó sus mejillas sonoramente.

Bella sintió su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho, mientras observaba el amor que el cobrizo profesaba por aquella pequeñita duende que los miraba con curiosidad.

"Hola, soy Rosalie." Bella se vio obligada a mirar al frente, hacia la rubia hermana de Edward, que le sonrió amigablemente mientras le tendía su mano derecha.

Bella la tomó entre las suyas, y se quedó dura cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella y la abrazo rápidamente.

Las muestras de cariño no eran algo común para ella. Sólo podía permitir que Jasper se le acercara, y recientemente, Edward, pero la castaña se sorprendió al notar que el abrazo de Rosalie no la incomodó, ni mucho menos.

"Hola." Le sonrió en cuanto la muchacha se apartó, y Rosalie le sonrió de vuelta, decidiendo en ese momento que la futura novia de su hermano le caía muy bien.

"Buenos días, Bellita." La castaña se giró hacia Emmett, que la rodeó con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo de oso. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, gracias, Emmett." Respondió Bella entrecortadamente, intentando respirar en medio de aquel enorme abrazo.

"Bella, soy Carlisle, bienvenida." La voz del padre de Edward era calmada y suave, y a Bella le pareció un hombre increíble.

"Buenas noches, y gracias." Susurró Isabella en respuesta, observando divertida cuando Alice se revolvía en los brazos de Edward para bajar.

En cuanto estuvo con ambos pies sobre el suelo, la niña se acercó hacia Jasper con rapidez y se paró firmemente frente al niño, que le llevaba cerca de media cabeza de altura.

"Tú serás mi nuevo mejor amigo." Declaró con su voz de campanillas, y Jasper levantó la cabeza para mirar a Bella sorprendido.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, divertida, y el niño volvió a mirar al duendecillo que esperaba una respuesta con paciencia.

Jasper pareció pensarlo un segundo.

"Bien." Finalizó, y todos en la sala soltaron una risita ante la ternura del encuentro.

Las próximas dos horas se pasaron demasiado rápido para Bella, mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena y poner la mesa, mientras cenaba sentada entre Jasper y Edward, quien bromeaba con ella y la hacía reír constantemente, y mientras compartía tiempo con aquella hermosa y algo desastrosa familia, que se reían de absolutamente todo y adoraban abrazar a todo el mundo.

"Las chicas cocinamos y servimos la cena, los chicos lavarán los platos." Esme hizo oídos sordos a las protestas, y caminó cargando una pila de platos sucios hacia la cocina, seguida por todo el resto de los adultos de la familia, las chicas cargando más vajilla, y los chicos arrastrando los pies.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward y Emmett fregaban los platos mientras Carlisle los secaba, y las chicas se quedaron cotilleando en el salón, a la vez que veían a los dos niños jugar frente a ellas.

"Así que… ¿Tú y Edward están juntos?" Isabella abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Rosalie, que sonreía esperanzada.

"Oh, no, no. No." La castaña sacudió la cabeza, todavía incrédula, ¿Cómo podría un hombre como Edward estar interesado en una mujer como ella? Ni en un millón de años. "Él solo está ayudándome, como…Amigos."

"Oh. Pero viven juntos, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, pero es temporal, estaré mudándome dentro de poco."

Bella sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago al recordar que mañana debía regresar al trabajo, y realmente, realmente, no quería hacerlo.

Malditos fueran los lunes.

"Yo creo que le gustas."

"Rosalie, no seas molesta." La rubia se quedó callada ante a reprimenda de su madre, pero le sonrió a Bella son complicidad y Bella no pudo hacer más que enrojecer y sonreír levemente.

¿Edward? ¿Gustar de ella? Le dieron ganas de carcajearse.

_Sí, claro que sí. _Pensó la castaña irónicamente.

"Bien, ya hemos terminado con la tarea que nos han encomendado, señoritas." Emmett apareció por la puerta haciendo una graciosa reverencia y todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Rosalie rodaba los ojos y se mordía el labio para no sonreír como una estúpida.

Qué enamorada que estaba de ese hombre.

Su hombre.

Edward se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Bella, y estiró un brazo por detrás del cuello de la castaña, sobre el respaldo del sillón, haciendo que a Bella se le parara el corazón durante unos segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en un murmullo, inclinándose hacia Isabella, y sintiendo el aroma a Fresas inundar sus sentidos.

Cuánto adoraba ese aroma.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Bella con una sonrisita, levantando el rostro para mirarlo, y quedando peligrosamente cerca de Edward.

El cobrizo paseó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la muchacha, y tragó con dificultad antes de volverse hacia el resto de las personas en la sala.

No recordaba haber deseado nunca a nadie como deseaba a Isabella, nunca.

Desde el otro sillón, Esme observó a su hijo y a Isabella sentados juntos.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, casi rodeándola con su gran cuerpo y haciéndola parecer demasiada pequeña sentada a su lado. Esme sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo con esa muchacha. La forma en la que la miraba era demasiado afectuosa como para ser una simple amistad. Sonriendo, retomó la conversación con naturalidad, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que su hijo finalmente podría llegar a volver a enamorarse luego de Tanya.

Veinte minutos más tarde, luego de que Bella bostezara con delicadeza, Edward bajó la cabeza hacia ella, divertido.

"¿Estás cansada?"

"Algo. Debo trabajar mañana." Susurró ella, intentando que nadie más que él la escuchara.

"¿Trabajar?" Preguntó el cobrizo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Sí, trabajo en un café."

"¿En dónde?"

"Cerca de mi…Antigua casa."

"Oh." Edward frunció todavía más el ceño, recordando los horribles lugares de paso que había allí, pero no comentó nada para no ofenderla. "Te llevaré, ¿A qué hora entras?"

"Puedo tomar el bus, Edward."

"¿A qué hora entras?" Bella levantó la cabeza, contrariada, para echarle un vistazo al hermoso y terco hombre que tenía al lado.

Finalmente, y sabiendo que no tendría otra opción que hacerle caso, le rodó los ojos y respondió.

"A las ocho. Sólo trabajo medio turno, hasta el medio día."

"Perfecto." Susurró Edward antes de ponerse de pie. "Bien nosotros debemos irnos, familia." Anunció mientras estiraba una mano hacia la castaña, que la tomó sin dejar de sentir mariposas, o más bien murciélagos dando vueltas por su estómago.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, mientras lo veía acostar a Jasper con delicadeza, Bella tomó conciencia de cuánto le gustaba Edward Cullen.

Le gustaba tanto que no quería ni imaginarse el estar alejada de él, y todavía no sabía si eso era algo malo o algo bueno.

.

"Buenos días, dormilona." Bella rodó sobre su costado, frunciendo el ceño ante la indeseada luz que se colaba en sus ojos.

"Hola." Susurró, mientras se acomodaba de lado, lista para seguir durmiendo.

"Arriba, señorita." La voz volvió a molestar, y a pesar de ser una hermosa voz, Bella solo deseaba que se callara. "Son las siete y media, Swan, levanta tu perezoso trasero de la cama."

Finalmente, la castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Edward cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Notó que ya llevaba puesta la bata blanca, y le pareció la cosa más caliente que había visto en toda su vida.

"¿Jasper?"

"Desayunando. Lo llevaremos a él a la escuela y luego iremos a tu trabajo, vamos, arriba."

Bella se puso de pie con un resoplido y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta del baño, girándose hacia Edward cuando lo escuchó reírse suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Respondió inmediatamente, conteniendo otra risa y apretando los labios.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué tengo?" Bella le frunció aún más el ceño mientras lo veía acercarse, y Edward se inclinó sobre ella para besar la parte superior de su cabeza con extremada dulzura mientras susurraba.

"Tu cabello es muy adorable por las mañanas." Luego, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, mientras Bella casi corría hacia el baño para ver de qué rayos hablaba Edward.

Obviamente, sintió deseos de tirarse de un cuarto piso cuando se vio en el reflejo, y rodó los ojos.

_Adorable._

"Adorable como un león." Masculló, enfurruñada frente al espejo.

.

"Aquí es." Bella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad en cuando el cobrizo estacionó frente al oscuro bar.

Edward no paraba de mirar el lugar con desconfianza, incrédulo al ver que alguien tan precioso como Isabella pudiese trabajar en un lugar así.

"Te recogeré a la una." Murmuró, antes de inclinarse hacia Bella y besar su mejilla una vez.

La castaña le sonrió y bajó del coche, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el interior del bar.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras la veía pararse frente a una mujer rubia que no paraba de gritar como una loca, y supo que no permitiría que su pequeña castaña se viera obligada a trabajar en un lugar como ese nunca más.

.

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Oh, y hola. JAJA espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estuve todo el domingo pegada a la compu para poder actualizar aunque sea un par de las historias. Este es uno de los resultados…**

**Un millón de gracias por los reviews, really. ¡Un beso enorme!**

**Emma.**


	9. Chapter 9

Era martes a la mañana, y Bella se levantó estirándose lentamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió algo en su espalda.

O más bien, alguien.

Un brazo rozaba su cintura, a la vez que una gran mano se encontraba totalmente abierta sobre su estómago.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con una mata de cabellos dorados.

Edward estaba rodeándola por detrás completamente, mientras enterraba el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello. Bella se estremeció al sentir las constantes respiraciones de Edward contra su piel, y sonrió levemente.

Anoche se había ido a dormir temprano, pero la culpa de hacer que Edward durmiera en un sillón minimalista que parecía sumamente incómodo mientras ella estaba desparramada en una enorme cama King size la carcomía.

"Edward, Edward." Había susurrado en la oscuridad, parada frente al sillón en donde el cobrizo intentaba dormir.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?" Edward se había sentado rápidamente.

"Ven a dormir conmigo."

Se habían observado en la oscuridad durante unos segundos, y luego él se había puesto de pie, tomando la mano de la castaña y caminando con ella hacia la habitación.

Él sabía lo que ella secretamente necesitaba, y no se animaba a decir, por eso fue que simplemente la abrazó toda la noche, ofreciéndole toda la contención y el cariño que podía darle.

Ahora, observándolo dormir tranquilamente, Bella no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Edward, y estaba segura que figuraba en la lista de las personas más maravillosas que se habían cruzado por su camino.

"Buenos días, nena." La voz de Edward contra su cuello la hizo temblar, y el apodo, sonreír.

"Buenos días, Edward." Susurró, mientras se apretaba más contra su pecho, sorprendida consigo misma por su soltura.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y media. Debo entrar a trabajar en media hora." Masculló, decaída ante la idea.

"No, entras a trabajar a las nueve."

"A las ocho, Edward."

El cobrizo suspiró y se apartó de ella, mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama.

"Puedes renunciar a ese horrible lugar, Bella."

"No, no puedo."

La castaña soltó una risita mientras caminaba hacia el baño. La idea de renunciar al bar de Jessica era hermosa, pero imposible.

Comenzó a cepillarse los dientes concienzudamente, y le sonrió a Edward atreves del espejo con la boca llena de pasta dental cuando él se apoyó tranquilamente en el marco de la pared del baño.

"Podrías tener un nuevo trabajo."

"Nadie me contrataría."

"En realidad, ya lo han hecho."

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia él.

"¿¡Qué!?"

Edward sonrió mientras tomaba su cepillo y comenzaba a cepillarse también.

Bella rápidamente se enjuagó la pasta y volvió a mirarlo.

"Edward, ¿Qué dijiste?"

El cobrizo se tomó su tiempo, y cuando por fin hubo terminado, se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisita.

"Te conseguí un nuevo trabajo."

Bella frunció el ceño.

"No, no lo hiciste."

"Sí, lo hice, Bells. Hablé con la gente del hospital ayer y no les molestaría que trabajaras en la cafetería, necesitan a alguien." Edward se encogió de hombros. "Preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero si insistes en trabajar, creo que puedo ayudar a que no lo hagas en un lugar tan horrible como ese."

"¿Sabías que las tartas que sirven tienen semanas?" Susurró Bella arrugando la nariz, y Edward rió dulcemente antes de acercarse a ella y acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Aceptarás?"

Bella se mordió el labio, mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos castaños.

"¿De dónde saliste, Cullen?" Susurró, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia la palma de su mano, adorando la forma en la que la hacía sentir su contacto. "Sí, aceptaré."

Edward sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besar su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus rosados labios.

"Perfecto. Vamos a desayunar."

.

"¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien!" Exclamó Bella mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del acompañante del Volvo plateado.

Luego de dejar a Jasper en la escuela, Edward la había acompañado a su ahora antiguo trabajo, a renunciar.

Acababa de salir de aquel lugar por última vez en su vida, y se sentía de maravilla.

El cobrizo soltó una carcajada a su lado mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

"¿Tu jefa está enfadada?"

"Mucho, y no me importa." Bella no borraba la sonrisa del rostro, y Edward creyó que nunca la había visto tan feliz y preciosa como ese día.

"Eso está bien…" Edward condujo por las atestadas calles de la ciudad con una mano en el volante y otra sobre la pierna de Bella.

Era como si necesitase mantener algún tipo de contacto con ella, saber que estaba allí y que era real.

"Llegamos." Susurró estacionando el coche en uno de los laterales del parque, frente al Volvo.

El mismo lugar en el que había estado estacionado la noche que encontró a Bella allí con su hermano.

La castaña le echó una mirada a la dichosa banca, y contuvo el aliento. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde ese día, y todo gracias al cobrizo que ahora cruzaba la calle llevándola de la mano junto a él.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bella ya estaba del todo acostumbrada a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Era la cafetería del hospital, pequeña, sencilla y limpia.

A Bella le encantaba.

Nunca había sido una gran fanática de los hospitales, más bien, los odiaba, y ver a gente llorosa que deambulaba de un lado para el otro era sobrecogedor, pero prefería mil veces ese lugar antes que al lugar sucio en el que trabajaba antes, en donde su jefa era una perra gritona y los clientes aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para tocarle el trasero.

Y aparte, estaba cerca de Edward.

El cobrizo le había señalado cómo llegar a su consultorio desde allí, y le dijo que fuera a buscarlo si cualquier cosa sucedía.

Su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Damien, era un joven rubio, gay, simpático y charlatán. A Bella le cayó bien desde el primer momento.

"Así que andas con el Doctor Cullen, ¿Eh?" Preguntó en cierto momento antes del almuerzo, mientras ella preparaba un café para una señora mayor que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida. "Chica con suerte."

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, y soltó una risita.

"Somos amigos, no salimos." Aclaró, y no supo muy bien porqué se sintió mal al hacerlo.

Damien alzó una ceja rubia, mirándola escéptico.

"Bueno, pues, evidentemente, ambos quieren hacerlo."

"Él es un muy buen amigo, Damien, eso es todo."

El rubio rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba una bandeja con dos Cocas Lights y se alejaba de ella.

"Detesto cuando la gente no se hace cargo de sus sentimientos." Farfulló en el camino, y Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella sí que se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos.

Bueno, algo así.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió no pensar en ello y se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos.

.

La llamada llegó cinco días más tarde.

Era un domingo, y Bella estaba ojeando departamentos en un diario, mientras Edward fruncía el ceño, cuando el teléfono sonó.

El cobrizo contesto, y luego le pasó el tubo a Isabella.

Era del juzgado, y le informaban que el juicio sería dentro de dos semanas, un miércoles a las ocho de la mañana.

Isabella cortó la llamada con un profundo suspiro, sintiendo como la adrenalina y el miedo corría por sus venas.

Edward se acercó hacia ella y la giró entre sus brazos para preguntarle qué habían dicho.

"Será dentro de dos semanas, el miércoles. Debo ir con Jasper, Emmett y mi testigo."

"Yo."

Bella asintió, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras él acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo intentando tranquilizarla.

"Todo irá bien, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"

Bella asintió imperceptiblemente, y se pegó más a Edward, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

El cobrizo inspiró hondo, tenía su rostro tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca.

Quiso apartarse. Bella estaba nerviosa, lo último que necesitaba era eso justo ahora, pero el deseo fue más grande que él, y jurando internamente, acercó su rostro al de la castaña para besarla.

.

_No me odien por dejarlo ahí, en el próximo capítulo las llenaré de detalles, lo prometo. ¿Les ha gustado? Realmente espero que sí. Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, ¡Son asombrosos!_

_Un beso enorme a todas._

_Emma._


	10. Chapter 10

Bella se quedó paralizada durante un segundo.

Pero sólo fue eso, un segundo, porque antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya había abierto los labios y recibía el beso del cobrizo ansiosamente.

Edward bajó todavía más la cabeza para profundizar el beso, rodeando la cintura de Isabella con un brazo y sujetando su cabeza firmemente con la mano derecha.

Los pequeños puños de Bella estaban cerrados sobre su pecho, sosteniendo su camisa como si no quisiese soltarlo nunca más.

Los labios de Edward eran suaves y la estaban volviendo loca con sus jueguitos, avanzando, retrocediendo y dejándola boqueando como un pescadito, para luego sonreír con ternura y volver a perderse en ella.

Edward perdió la noción del tiempo. No tenía idea de cuánto había estado besando a su castaña cuando Jasper apareció.

"Oigan…Tengo hambre."

La castaña se separó de golpe, respirando agitadamente, mirando a su hermano con los ojos desenfocados.

Edward, mucho más tranquilo que ella, soltó una risita y estiró una mano hacía Jasper.

"Vamos, campeón, ¿Quieres un sándwich?"

Bella los vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, enfadada porque Edward seguía luciendo perfectamente en su lugar mientras que ella se sentía las mejillas calientes, los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada.

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a la cocina a paso vacilante.

Edward le sonrió pícaramente por encima de la cabeza de Jasper, y Bella se mordió el labio, intentando disimular la enorme sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a expandirse por su rostro.

Jasper, al notar la presencia de su hermana, se giró en la banqueta y le sonrió con la boca llena de comida.

Bella rodó los ojos, y le limpió un poco de mayonesa del labio superior.

"La boca cerrada mientras comes, compañero."

Jasper se giró para seguir comiendo, y Bella lo pensó un poco antes de hablar, mordiéndose el labio.

"Hoy iré a ver unos departamentos que venden no muy lejos de aquí, Edward."

La expresión cándida del cobrizo inmediatamente se transformó en una fría como el hielo.

"Ya te dije lo que pienso acerca de eso."

Bella inspiró otra vez.

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero por más que nos encantaría no podemos quedarnos aquí, Edward. Es demasiado."

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos y girarse para comenzar a hacer algo en la cocina. Cualquier cosa para no ir y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón.

"Yo no creo que sea demasiado."

Edward soltó una risita ante el comentario de Jasper, y Bella le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

"Conversación de adultos, Jazz." Reprendió suavemente Bella, y el niño se encogió de hombros antes de volver su atención al sándwich nuevamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper." Masculló Edward luego de unos cuantos minutos de un silencio algo incómodo.

Bella resopló.

"No veo porqué tienes la imperiosa necesidad de mantenernos en tu casa. Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, Edward, deja esa culpa."

"¿Culpa?" El cobrizo se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, y esa mirada de enojo que conseguía intimidar a Bella como ninguna.

"No te enfades." Susurró levemente.

La mirada de Edward se suavizó, y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

"Cielo…"

Ambos observaron en silencio cómo Jasper se ponía de pie y se largaba de allí sin decir una palabra, muy sutilmente.

"Adoro a ese chico." Susurró Bella, y Edward soltó una risita antes de tomarla por las caderas y acercarla a él.

"No estoy enfadado." Murmuró contra su pelo, haciéndola sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Parecías enfadado."

"Lo sé, es que… A veces llegas a conclusiones tan estúpidas que me dan ganas de sacudirte, Bella."

La castaña se alejó un par de centímetros para observarlo con los ojos como platos, y Edward le sonrió torcidamente a modo de disculpa.

"Mis conclusiones no son estúpidas." Se quejó.

"Dijiste que hacía esto por culpa, Bella, ¡Culpa! ¿Por qué sentiría culpa? Lo único que quiero, que necesito, es ayudarte, deja de buscar problemas y entiéndelo de una vez, nena."

La castaña frunció levemente el ceño antes de suspirar.

"Bien…"

"¿Bien?"

"Bien."

"¿Bien quiere decir que no te mudarás?"

Ella soltó una risita ante el tono esperanzado del cobrizo.

"Quiere decir que no lo haré ahora. Quizás… Luego del juicio, ¿Sí?"

Edward rodó los ojos, pero decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

En lugar de responder, Edward bajó la cabeza para besarla suavemente, disfrutando de la manera en la que Bella respondía a él.

.

Bella recordaría las siguientes como las mejores semanas de su vida hasta ese momento.

Nunca se había sentido tan cuidada, tan… Querida.

Era como si todo fuese un hermoso cuento de hadas, y el mayor miedo de Bella era que se terminase.

Porque a pesar de toda aquella tranquilidad, había algo que todavía le quitaba el sueño a Bella.

A pesar de que Edward y Emmett insistiesen en que era un juicio ganado, Bella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en si las cosas salían mal, en si perdía a Jazzy.

Eso simplemente no podía suceder. No podían alejar a Jasper de ella.

"Deja de pensar tanto." Bella esbozó una sonrisa cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás.

"Doctor Cullen, ¿No debería usted volver al trabajo en lugar de ir acosando camareras por ahí?" Preguntó divertida Bella.

"Primero, es la hora del almuerzo, Bells. Y segundo, yo no ando por ahí acosando camareras, sólo ando acosando a una camarera en particular." Susurró contra su cuello, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.

Esas dos semanas junto a Edward habían sido espectaculares.

Lo que ellos eran todavía no estaba muy definido, en realidad.

Se comportaban como si fuesen una pareja de novios, pero realmente no lo eran, porque él nunca había hablado sobre ello todavía. Y todavía no se habían acostado.

_Todavía…_

Bella se estremeció.

En el hospital todos pensaban que eran pareja, y eso era por completo culpa de Edward, que siempre que la veía pasar se inclinaba para besarla, e iba a buscarla todos los días para almorzar junto a ella en el bar junto al hospital.

Por su parte, la familia de Edward junto a Jasper, prácticamente ya estaban planeando la boda.

"Estás preocupada."

"Algo así." Susurró, apretándose más contra el pecho del cobrizo. "El juicio es mañana."

"Todo estará bien, cariño."

"Eso espero." Susurró en respuesta, antes de girarse en sus brazos. "¿Vamos a comer?"

Edward asintió una vez, se inclinó para besar su frente y la tomó de la mano para ir hacia la salida.

En el camino, Bella sintió la mirada de prácticamente todo el personal femenino del hospital clavada en su espalda.

Edward había sido el soltero más codiciado del lugar durante años, y de repente ella, una camarera, aparecía y lo quitaba de su alcance.

Bueno, en realidad no lo había hecho, porque no era oficialmente la novia de Edward, pero todos allí pensaban que lo era, y ella no pensaba sacarlos de su error.

Observó al cobrizo que caminaba junto a ella, preguntándose en qué parte del camino se habría llegado a enamorar tanto de él.

.

_¡Buenos días! Gracias por esperarme, y por sus hermosos reviews. Me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia._

_Un saludo enorme para todas._

_¡Emma!_


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper detestaba a ese hombre. Detestaba su mirada furiosa, su cuerpo gigante, y sus puños siempre cerrados. Detestaba lo que le había hecho a su hermana, y detestaba que lo estuviera mirando como si deseara golpearlo.

Porque quizás eso era lo que deseaba ahora.

Jasper se encogió en su banco junto a Esme, la mamá de Edward, y ella rodeó sus delgados hombros con un brazo.

Esme era muy buena. Siempre preparaba galletas.

¿Porqué los papas de algunas personas eran tan buenos, y el suyo no?

Bueno, no podía quejarse. Él tenía a Bella, y Bella era la hermana más genial de todas.

Cuando ella se giró para mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo, Jazz se relajó un poco.

Sí, definitivamente, Bella era la mejor.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, el hombre de la peluca graciosa se puso de pie y habló largo y tendido con palabras que Jasper no entendió.

Supuso que todo había salido bien, porque Bella se puso de pie y fue rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, antes de girarse hacia Edward y enterrar el rostro en el cuello del cobrizo, que acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo.

Todo el mundo sonreía, notó Jasper.

Bueno, todos menos Charlie, a quien ahora se llevaban de allí con las manos detrás de la espalda, y que no paraba de gritar palabras groseras en contra se Bells.

"¿Ya podemos irnos, Bella?" La castaña asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba junto a él fuera de allí.

Isabella estaba en las nubes.

Era libre, por fin era libre.

Sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera sido quitado de encima de su pecho, y por fin podía respirar profundamente. No más miedo, no más golpes.

Estrechó la mano de Edward con más fuerza.

Ese hombre.

Ese hombre había cambiado absolutamente todo. Todo.

Cielos, cuánto lo amaba.

.

"¿Bella? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

La castaña asintió mientras se metía en la cama, debajo de una enorme capa de mantas. En cuanto estuvo acomodada, palmeó el espacio junto a ella, esperando que Edward se acostase junto a ella, como lo hacía todas las noches.

En lugar de eso, el cobrizo se sentó junto a sus piernas, inspirando hondo.

"No te mudes." Murmuró finalmente, y Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

"Edward, no-

"Escúchame, ¿Bien?" Bella asintió lentamente y él se mordió levemente el labio inferior antes de hablar. "No quiero que te vayas. Creo, no… Sé que estarás mucho mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. Adoro tenerte aquí, a ti y a Jasper, y no puedo dejarlos ir…"

"El que me mude no quiere decir que dejemos de vernos, Edward."

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas, no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Eres feliz aquí, Bella?" La castaña asintió casi imperceptiblemente. "Y tú me haces feliz a mí, cielo. Te amo, y si te vas yo no… No puedo dejarte ir."

"Espera, ¿Has dicho que me amas?" Bella se enderezó en la cama.

Creía estar entrando en alguna especie de estado de Shock.

"Sí, lo he dicho." Susurró Edward, apoyando una mano sobre las sábanas, a la altura en donde se encontraba el muslo de Isabella. "Te amo."

"¿Por qué?"

Edward frunció el ceño, extrañado.

"¿Cómo que por qué?"

"Tú eres tan…Perfecto, ¿Cómo puedes amarme?"

Edward soltó una risita.

"¿Cómo podría no amarte, cariño? Eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido." Susurró, acercándose más a ella antes de inclinarse para besar su cuello con dulzura. "Dime que tú también me amas, Bells."

"Te amo…" Susurró ella, echando el cuello hacia atrás para sentir la caricia.

"Ahora dime que no te irás."

"No lo haré." Estaba siendo coaccionada, pues Edward sabía que ella no podía pensar con claridad cuando él hacía eso.

Edward sonrió contra su clavícula.

"Perfecto." Susurró antes de subir el rostro y perderse en sus labios.

.

**I know, I know, I know, es corto, y es el ante-último capítulo. El próximo será nuestro final, y pues…¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, son adorables. Un saludo y beso gigante a todas. Emma!**


End file.
